


Deep End Thoughts

by Takenatmidnight



Series: Monster High Minis [7]
Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenatmidnight/pseuds/Takenatmidnight
Summary: Lagoona stays after school and runs into Jinafire.
Relationships: Lagoona Blue & Jinafire Long
Series: Monster High Minis [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977895
Kudos: 11





	Deep End Thoughts

Lagoona was at the pool. Not a surprising statement.  
Monster High was mostly deserted. Only a couple hours after school got out and the students (except for her) were nowhere to be found. A few staff members still milled about, including Headmistress Bloodgood, who had let her into the indoor pool for extra swimming practice. In truth, Lagoona just felt like taking a swim - and what better place than the calm school pool in the afternoon.   
The water was room temperature, but got colder as she descended. Not quite far enough to be in the deep end, but far enough to feel the weight of the water pressing down on her. Swimming always helped to calm Lagoona. She felt her nerves slowly wash away with the water over her skin. The way it glided past, the smooth, pressing feeling, never failed to comfort her. It was all so familiar.  
Eventually she came back up. When she emerged from the water she noticed a figure. Jinafire, standing at the far edge of the pool, watching her with yellow-green eyes. They locked onto Lagoona’s. For a moment they stared at each other, then Lagoona dipped back under the water and swam over to greet her.   
Jinafire kneeled, somehow balancing herself without falling into the water.  
“Hey.”  
“Hello.”  
Lagoona made idle circles in the water. “Here to swim?”  
“No.” Jinafire replied, looking out across the water. “Just to watch.”  
“Me swim?” Lagoona said teasingly. “‘Cause there aren’t many more monsters here.”  
Jinafire smiled vaguely. Lagoona watched the scales on her face shift and shimmer in the light. The golden sheen reflected onto the walls, and Lagoona couldn’t help thinking how similar they were to hers. She also thought about how that was pretty much the only thing they had in common. As ironic as it was for being a dragon, Jinafire was always calm and collected. She never let her emotions get the best of her, rarely ever showing them. That was something that got under Lagoona’s skin. She hated not knowing her friend’s feelings. But she had a feeling Jinafire would never let her know.  
“Such a large school..” She mumbled to herself.  
“Yeah. Large pool, too.”  
Jinafire still looked out to the water. “I never had this much space to pursue an education in before, and especially not with this many people.”  
“I get it,” Lagoona said in a sincere tone that surprised herself. “I felt like that when I first came to Monster High. I’m pretty sure we all did. You get over it.”  
“Hm.”   
Lagoona was being completely honest - she did feel like an outcast when she first enrolled. She felt lost, even though she was at a school where everyone could be themselves. And she really did find her best friends over time. She just hoped Jinafire took her word on it.  
“You going to the dance?” She asked.  
“The Halloween Dance?” Jinafire seemed to think about it for a second, biting her lip. Lagoona noticed her pearly white fang slip over smooth lips. She noticed that she noticed.  
“I don’t have anyone to go with,” she finished.   
“Doesn't mean you can’t go.”  
Jinafire smiled again, and it made Lagoona’s skin itch. She let herself float down a little deeper.   
“I don’t just mean romantically. I’m not sure there will be many people I know.”  
“Oh.” Lagoona felt a twinge of sympathy. “You can always come with me and the ghouls.”  
“Thank you for your offer,” Jinafire said politely. “I will think about it.”  
Lagoona nodded because she didn’t know what else to say. It was Jinafire’s turn to study her face for a moment. Lagoona wanted desperately to know what she was thinking, but Jinafire gave nothing away.  
“Well then. Good afternoon.”  
“G’day.”  
Lagoona expected Jinafire to just get up and leave. But she hesitated. Then, without a word, she reached out and moved a stray strand of hair out of the other ghoul’s eyes. Lagoona didn’t flinch. She was too focused on every small movement to flinch. Jinafire stood up, silently, turned, and walked away. Lagoona kept watching her. She kept watching the door long after Jinafire was gone. She ran a hand over her hair. Eventually, she sunk back down into the water, letting gravity pull her deeper and deeper and darker. She let the water wash away the feeling under her skin. She let her thoughts pull her down. They had been heavy lately.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this one is SHORT short. It's literally a page and a half in docs. I feel pretty bad because I forgot last weekend's upload. I'll try to be on time this week but I'm so tired I barely finished this one so we'll see.
> 
> Tbh this ship is pretty random but Freaky Fusions left me with some lasting feelings okay


End file.
